particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Radikale Partei
The Radical Party is a merger of Alternative für Dorvik and the People's Front of Dorvik, it was created in 4114 to better cement the electoral base. The party is affiliated with the Alliance for Democracy Cooperation with Progress Since the merger in 4114 the party has affiliated itself nationally with the Progress Party, the two parties do not stand against one another in elections and candidates run from the Radical Party run on a Radical-Progress ticket feature a hybrid logo of the two parties. The electoral pact was first put to the test in the snap election called in January 4115. People are able to be members of both the Radical Party and the Labour Party, although the party had different aims and a different constitution the parties are considered one and the same. Both parties launch a joint manifesto in an election cycle, however the party does have its own smaller manifesto that its MPs campaign on and for when elected. Due to the Radical Party being considered more to the right than the Progress Party it is often considered the wing of the party that reaches out more to traditionalists. History of the Party Founding The party's first few days where seen as a smooth transition into its new role in Dorvish politics, with MPs becoming quickly engaged in a snap general election campaign following the collapse of the People's National Party, the largest party and the main opposition party. The party rallied behind incumbent president Phillip Scheibel, hoping to retain the presidency, however despite a pre-arranged agreement that the DSU would back Phillip Scheibel, the DSU ended up standing their own candidate, who later went on to beat Scheibel. The party made gains in the snap election, jumping from 35 seats, back up to 51 seats, a territory that was more common for the party. Quickly following the election Phillip Scheibel resigned from the leadership triggered an election, three Radical Party MPs put themselves forward for election and Erika Kudla ruled herself out for the moment. Kudla resigned in August 4123 after three General Election in a row, stating 'I am now at the age where I cannot go on in such a high energy manner, and it's time to pass the baton onto someone younger'. A month long leadership election in which five candidates competed ensued, and eventually after three rounds of voting, Siegward Jordan was elected leader with 57.66% of the final vote. Siegward Jordan Jordan's time in the leadership was dominated by policy papers being pumped out by the parliamentary faction looking at the benefits of localism and direct democracy and so on. He was seen as a competent media performer and had good leadership ratings amongst the general public. Jordan led the party to one of its greatest modern rivals in the second elections of 2127, held in early July the elections saw the party jump from 13.54% in January to 24.51% a jump of more than 10%, putting the party on 123 seats, the largest amount for the modern party and the highest since the 4081 elections for the old party. Jordan remained popular after the election with his approval ratings climbing to +47% one of the highest for a right-wing politician, he remained in political office until March 4130, when he unexpectedly resigned as leader and from the State Council stating that his youngest son had become seriously ill and felt that he 'could no longer balance his work and life and needed to focus on his family'. The Radical Caucasus convened a week later to elect a new chairman of the party, four candidates entered the race to succeed Jordan. Viktoria Petry Petry was elected on the second ballot with 53.5% of the votes cast, Petry was seen as the 'right-wing' candidate having come through the People's Front, rather than the AfD. Petry was immediately thrown into the election cycle when the 4131 elections were called. The party suffered heavy loses with the arrival of several new political forces, Petry remained in post but set to work trying to re-organise the co-operation between the Radical and Progress Party's, eventually leading to the formation of the Alliance for Democracy. Petry's leadership saw slight loses for the first few elections, but saw the party outgrow the Progress Party, casting doubts over Progress' continued rulership of the Alliance, although Pertry dismissed the arrangement as 'working perfectly fine'. The Alliance grew steadily in polling numbers following the August State Elections in 4133 peaking at 36% in several polls however, the poll numbers quickly fell away following a huge race row in the Radical Party after Petry was caught on audio tape saying 'I just want to send the lot back, but I can't say that of course'. The tape caused massive damage to the Alliance's campaign and exposed a huge problem in the Radical Party of underlying anti-immigrant sentiments. Petry narrowly lost her seat at the 4137 State Election in one of the greatest electoral upsets in recent memory, she lost out to a Green Party candidate that campaign directly against Petry. Petry immediately stood down from the leadership of the party, but remained a member of the party. The party decided to appoint an interim leader and announced it would hold a leadership contest that would begin on September 19th and concluded on January 5th. Konstantin Wu Konstantin Wu was part of the 4133 intake of State Councillors and a vocal critic of Petry, he entered the leadership contest several hours before the nominations closed. He was widely written off by many pundits as being too young and too naive, however he campaigned on platform of direct democracy and carrying the torch of liberalism, promising to reverse the damage done by the UDCs time in government and cleaning up the party's image after Petry's damaging years in office. Wu won the ballot on the first round with 61.9% of the vote, against three other candidates, one of whom lost their deposits. It showed a desire for change within the grassroots of the party and Wu showed unity by having a major re-shuffle of the frontbenches of the party bringing people in from all wings. Wu had faced initial criticism due to his young age, and inexperience, having only been elected in 4133 and being a former child model, but he proved to be an effective campaigner and a charismatic speaker. Wu quickly got to grips with the 'purist' wing of the party that were white nationalists, forcing their hand at either getting behind him or leaving. The majority of the wing reluctantly got behind Wu, but some elements still tried to undermine his leadership, with Wu ultimately cutting their membership and expelling them from the party. Some members would later go on to form the Dorvish Fascist Union. Wu became very popular within the Alliance quickly becoming a likely future State Chancellor a role which he later went on to fill between 4141 and 4143, Wu left office with his party having become the second smallest in the Alliance, making minor loses at the 4142 Snap Election. The party's fortunes slowly took a nose dive the splintering of Dorvish politics, still remaining larger than the Progress Party, and the second largest in the Alliance. Wu entered the primaries to be the Alliance's Presidential Candidate in the 4147 Election, he went on to win the primaries in a close race, however went on to lose the election by 9% to the Dorvish Fascist Union, a bitter blow to Wu. He tendered his resignation as party leader which ultimately rejected by the NEC. Wu felt his position was illegitimate thus called a leadership contest, which he entered, only one candidate stood against him. His sole challenger was Renate Marquardt one of the few Purists left and a member of the more right-leaning faction of the party. He trounced Marquardt winning 81.09% of the vote to her 18.92% on a 90.85% turnout. Wu announced in 4150 that he would resign after the next general election, sating, 'it would not be appropriate to keep on as leader, the party needs a fresh face'. Heiko Linder Linder took over from Wu, winning 51.09% of the vote on the third round, in one of the most tightly run races in the party's history. Linder was seen as too statesman and plain, however the other contestants were viewed as too 'right-wing' and too reliant on the Alliance for Democracy. Linder slightly improved the party's performance from the 4152 election winning 16.05% of the vote, although the party lost 14 seats due to Boundary Reforms and a decrease in the size of the State Council. Linder was entered as the Alliance's presidential candidate, but fell flat with 26% of the vote, with the Green's taking a sizable chunk of the left's vote, and the DSU winning in the first round of the race. Linder's approval ratings dropped significantly during his leadership often becoming known for backtracking and flip-flopping. The party took a nose dive in the polls, although many hoped they would recover before the election, however the party was nearly wiped out at the 4158 Election winning only 7.1% of the national vote, losing 36 seats. Linder immediately tendered his resignation as leader of the party, and announced his intention to move to the backbenches. Christian Göring-Eckardt Göring-Eckardt was elected after a three month contest winning on the first round with 59.21% of the vote. He campaigned on a platform of increasing democratic influences in the party and in the country, and on a platform of leaving the Alliance for Democracy, Göring-Eckardt was seen as radical, young and full of energy. Often putting him at odds with Linder's tenure as leader, many made comparisons to Wu, although Göring-Eckardt persistently denied it saying 'no one can compete with Wu'. The party held a internally referendum on whether to leave the Alliance for Democracy, which has rejected 57% to 43% with Göring-Eckardt accepting the result of the vote, and pledging his support to the Alliance. He worked on re-branding the Alliance following the exit of the Progress Party now the Progress Democrats. Leadership Election Results Elections results of the Radical Party can be separated out from that of the main alliance as they run on a different ticket name. |} *Following the exit of the Progress Party Category:Dorvish Progress Party